Monster Musume X My Hero Academia
by Innus646
Summary: challenge idea and possible story later (rating may change later if i chose to write a story)
1. Crossover rules

Challenge Idea. My Hero Academia crossover with Monster Musume

Rules to follow:

Set after Monsters have intergraded into society.

Quirks developed in humans after integration

Monsters can have quirks if they have mixed heritage (like if they have a human parent or ancestor)

Not much of a challenge but I thought of this crossover and thought it might be interesting. Might make a story for it at some point but I thought it would be a good idea to post it here because no one seems to have done this yet.


	2. Codex

Time line for My Hero Academia X Monster Musume Fan-fiction

2025: the human government introduced the monster species to the world at large and created the first inter-species exchange bill.

2100: the inter-species exchange bills have finally been balance to have all species share the same rights from birth to marriage and even death. Some small communities have yet to fully integrate but all live in relative peace.

2150: a human child is born in china with chem-luminescent skin, or for better terms skin that light up without giving off heat.

2150-2200: after some quick thinking by the world governments and help from the previously established Inter-species bills most humans who tried to cause trouble with quirks where quickly shut down by the larger and stronger of the monster species. Several however where still to strong for even giants and ogres to handle, this cause the emergence of a new career path to emerge Hero's.

2250: 90% of the world population now has powers in the forms of quirks or gifts from their heritage as a monster. The 10% left are the small amount of humans left whom don't have quirks


	3. The Beginning

**First posted story please be kind don't know if I will make more chapters but I figured since I made the challenge and a codex timeline for it I might as well try my hand at a chapter or two**

No man was created equal. This was a lesson young Izuku Midoriya learned at the tender age of four. In the world he lived in there where monsters and thou scary in legend most monsters where nice and had been integrated into normal society for over two hundred years. Some monsters still lived in small communities outside of normal society but most lived hand in hand with humans every day.

But back to young Izuku Midoriya you see as monsters started living amongst humans, humans started to change nothing to noticeable at first it just seemed that humans where adapting or evolving to fit the current living environment. Becoming more durable for the monsters whose strength couldn't be contained to human levels. Then one day one hundred years ago in 2150 a little girl was born in a Chinese hospital with skin that quiet literally illuminated the room, around the world children of both monsters and humans started developing unusual powers. Scientist found that the mutation was found in human DNA and that all monster children who developed powers had human blood in there ancestry. A new profession emerged in the world do to these powers and the world soon became one of hero's.

Izuku Midoriya held his fist in front of him crying, tearfully he said "your acting like a bully Kachan, you can't keep picking on people" 'kachan' or one Kasuki Bakugo a kobold child snarled at the young human who stood between him and his intended prey taking a fist and sticking his open hand causing a small explosion that smelled of scorched fur "And what are you going to do about it Deku, your just a useless little human with no quirk, An insignificant pebble in my path." Bakugo said as a young human with wings growing out of his back and a young lizard man with fingers growing to extraordinary long lengths stepped up besides the young Bakugo. The jumped to strike at Izuku when a long yellow tail came from no where appearing in-between the young children and suddenly lit up with electricity giving young Bakugo and his gang a shock. Izuku looked up and saw their lamia teacher Miia Cerea Kurusu** (A)** slithering there way yelling at young Bakugo for his actions and how this was defiantly being reported to the principle and his mother, while another teacher a bright red Arachne named Rachnera Lala Kurusu approached young Izuku and the young dragon newt boy that he had been protecting to make sure that they where alright. Healing the miners scorch marks Izuku had with a touch of her clawed hand to his skin** (B)**

Yes young Midoriya learned from a young age that no one was created equal. He had been diagnosed as quirk-less at the age of four sighting the mixed heritage of his father and his human mother as the source. His father was mostly human but with some dragon newt in his ancestry, He technically had no quirk either but because of his heritage he could breathe fire. His mother was all human and had a miner quirk of being able to attract small objects towards herself. Izuku inherited a small throw back from his parents showing him to not have the gene to produce a quirk ha would just have to wait and see if he inherited fire breathing from his fathers side of the family when he became a teenager **(C)**.

**A. & B. I firmly believe that the characters of Monster Musume would become a huge happy house hold having multiple children per girl. I figured as the first cross species family that they would become famous and popular making there names popular names to call children and that every so often there decedents would take up the name of there ancestors. I also think that they might get quirks of some type or another. Keep an eye out other descendants might appear though out the story not all with obvious ties.**

**C. I figured that some thing like breathing fire for mammalian like species such as dragon newts would develop later in life as breast feeding might be a night mare otherwise. I also figure that human DNA might cause a delay in the development of such a gene like maybe dragon newts develop there breathe attacks at three and the more human they are the longer it takes to show up if at all. **


	4. The Great Day

**I don't feel like I should have to do this but here it is anyway. ****I OWN NOTHING. ****Thank you for reading**

Izuku Midoriya a now 12 year old middle schooler was running through the streets looking up to see multiple hero fighting a large villain who looked like a cross between a human, a shark, and hedgehog along side Izuku a dragon newt boy ran. This boy was Kimihito and the same young dragon newt that Izuku protected all those years ago, after the incident with young Bakugo the kobold and his gang Kimihito became Izuku's first real friend bonding over their shared love of hero's and Izuku's potential dragon newt heritage. As the pair ran up on the villain fight they saw a human who appeared to be made out of wood using vines and branches to push the large villain into a corner. Listening to passerby the leaned the villain was a purse snatcher that looked like a typical shark fish person **(1)** before using his quirk to grow to a gigantic.

Izuku being a major hero fan (and suffering from a major case of hero worship) immediately started fanboying over the fight, taking a journal he wrote everything he observed in the fight. An older balding gentleman who was standing next to the pair observed Izuku for a moment and as he was fixing to speak Kimihito held up a single clawed digit stating "

sir please wait until he's completed if you startle him now he will lose his train of thought and forget to ask of the hero's autograph's afterwards. Both he and I are major hero fan's but he's very analytical and aims to be a hero while I simply like to watch the fights and get ideas on things I can make to help hero's" the old man smiled and gave Kimihito a thumbs up in response. Izuku continued to jot down notes not only on the hero who was confirmed to be Kamui Woods a human who's quirk was mutated with an unknown dryad ancestry to in essence turn him into a wood man. But also the villain who appeared to be a mixed race fish person who's parentage was most likely a shark fish person and a puffer fish person, with a growth quirk of some kind. As Izuku looked up from his notebook he saw Kamui Woods about to restrain the villain when a giant shadow appeared out where slamming into the villain. Knocking the villain out cold when his eyes refocused there was a giant woman standing there

"now making my debut, pleased to meet you all I'm Mt. Lady." She yelled as she pinned the villain with a foot on his chest, unfortunately or fortunately depending on your opinion giving everyone an exceptional view of her posterior and curves. Izuku turned to Kimihito only to realize his friend was going on a rant under his breath. Izuku sighed he knew exactly what rant his friend was going on without even having to listen to it. It was the false hero rant. Kimihito had an issue with hero's who where only in it for the fame and glory as well as pay. Hero's where all licensed by the government and where all payed based on a how many crimes the individual or agency stopped during a monthly bases. The more crime the bigger the pay but the pay also depended on the type of crime and the number of criminals or villains involved in said crime. Kimihito along with several other's though saw a major flaw with a system like this, it promoted "false" hero's or hero's who only wanted fame and money, to be considered powerful and exceptional amongst a world of powerful and exceptional people.

Izuku had heard this rant several times in the passed, and though he agreed with Kimihito on several problems he challenged him to think of a better system for the government and neither one of them could stopping Kimihito most of the time when he wanted to rant about it when the government did something. Sadly at least in Izuku's opinion it doubled his rant when heroes did things like what Mt. Lady just did. Stealing the spotlight and credit from the hero's who wore the villain's down. But Izuku know it could have just been a simple miss understanding after all she did say it way her debut and all. She could have just been passing by and decided to help.

Izuku huffed and shock his friend by the shoulders to get him out of the rant. "Do you want to see if we can get there autographs before we head to school or should we just leave?" Izuku asked his friend. Kimihito looked up at Kamui Woods who was sitting on the corner of a building looking down then to Mt. Lady who was helping Police Officers load the Villain onto a squad car.

"sure why not" said Kimihito "I mean I do not think Kamui Woods will come down but we might get death arms or one of the hero's who where focusing on protecting the crowd." As they walked passed Mt. Lady and the media they heard one ask her why she attacked the villain when it seemed like Kamui Woods had him pined, Mt. Lady smiled and answered that she knew that Kamui Woods could have handled the threat without her interference and was fixing to pass by then she saw a silver glint in the villains giant hands she rushed into action without much thought and what she feared could be a knife or lighter was in fact a very large knife that seems to be effected by his quirk if she had passed the villain could have broken Kamui's hold and possibly hurt her fellow hero. Izuku smiled at his friend as his friend nodded knowing that he was once again shown not all things are as they seem.

_**Time skip Mid-Day**_

"Alright class your all fixing to graduate from Middle School and go to High School so its time you all start seriously Thinking about your careers" the smooth voice of the home room teacher rang through the air the class sat still as they could at the calculating gaze of him. He was a dullahan whom had his head suspended in a little hammock just above the white board. This was Mr. Jack Flynn the ominous teacher who taught English through the works of Edger Allen Poe and H.P. Lovecraft though he does state to ignore Lovecraft's views on race and sailors as they where products of his time and there home room teacher. His body walking the aisle between desk rows passing out a little paper with different careers for information on that career and what quirks where best suited for that type of work. Mr. Flynn spoke again

"I know a lot of you are looking to go the Hero course and I'm sure most of you would make great hero's, but to have a back up plan or alterative route planed incase you don't make it or if things don't go your way." Mr. Flynn scanning the class when a laugh broke the classes silence as Kasuki Bakugo began laughing his head off falling out of his chair

"You think I need a…." but Kasuki was cut off as a scythe came flying through the room sticking into the wall an inch from Kasuki's head.

"You will not Interrupt my class with your pointless bragging Mr. Kasuki pack your things and go to the office you know I have no tolerance for your attitude at being better then anyone else." Kasuki huffed and left the room. As he left the teacher's body walked forward and pulled the scythe from the wall. "well if we have no further interruption's I know the lot of you all want to be hero's and I do truly believe all of you can be hero's even the boisterous Mr. Kasuki. But there are many, and I do mean MANY, hero's out there that get injured every day and have no plans for what to do when they can't be hero's any longer. This is why they I insist you all think long and hard about your career choses." Mr. Flynn then finished the lesson before releasing the class to there next one.

_**Time Skip after School**_

Izuku was walking home from school alone as the words of Mr. Flynn ran though his head. Should he reconsider the hero route? He had always wanted to be a hero and he felt it was the only thing for him but should he? He was quirk less and no visible traits had appeared from his dragon newt heritage. He new some of the thing that had actually showed up like his increased durability and a increase in stamina but he was still hoping for some fire breathing or something. As he thought to himself he walked though a tunnel never noticing the mane hole open behind him or the Sludge / Slime villain emerge from it. It slowly approached from behind and Izuku seemed to snap to his senses as it got within a foot range of him but it was too late. As Izuku turned to see what was behind him it lunged and snagged Izuku into its self and started to speak "don't fight little meat suit it will all be over in forty seconds. I need a disguise. If I knew he was in the city I would have waited to pull my little stunt."

Izuku fought with all his might hoping it might delay the villain some. From what he said he was being chased so if Izuku could delay him a little a hero should be here soon to help him. It was hard to breath with the villain quite literally trying to stuff himself down Izuku's throat he heard the villain gasp as if hurt when Izuku tried to force him out by trying to push all the air in his body out through his mouth as hard as he could. Then he heard a laugh felt a force of wind and saw blackness.

When Izuku opened his eyes he felt a frequent but light slapping on the side of his face he looked to see none other then the number one hero and his all time Idol All-Might **"Good I though I lost ya there"** All-Might laughed **"thank you for your assistance with the villain but I shall try harder not to let civilians get caught up in my hero-ing. While you where gathering your bearings I saw that the villain had spilled the contents of your bag so I gathered them up and saw your journal. I have to say I am quiet impressed with your analytical skills especially when I comes to what is written about me in there I went ahead a signed the page with your pen now I have to turn in this villain before it gets to late."** All-Might stated before turning his back

"wait Mr. All-Might sir before you go may I ask you a question that is very important and personal to me" Izuku cried as his hero turned to walk away. All-Might stopped **"please make it fast young man I'm afraid my life is very fast paced so I don't have as much time as I would like" **All-Might said.** "Plus I still need to turn in this villain" **holding up a soda bottle that held the sludge villain. "Can you be a hero without any major powers?" Izuku asked All-Might surprised turns to the kid seeing him shake, tears running down his face but determination in his eyes.

"I don't have a quirk and though I'm of partially mixed blood I don't have much of any powers. I have increased strength, stamina, and some increased durability but that's it." All-Might thought for a moment and said **"You could. It would be a long and dangerous path, and I would suggest having some back up plans incase you change your mind, but if you set your heart and mind to it and train your self into the dirt every day you could defiantly be a hero some day. Now I'm sorry but I really must go"** and jumped away Izuku stared after his hero.

"He thinks I can be a hero?" Izuku questioned starry eyed he collected his things and started back on his way home. Because he was so happy he decided to make a detour to a little mochi place he liked that had Mochi Ice cream he grabbed a green tea and mocha ice cream Mochi and left as he left the shop he saw a commotion going on just down the street. Thinking it might be another villain fight he ran towards it to watch. What he saw when he got there he couldn't believe the same villain he had just seen All-Might defeat was there in an ally multiple hero's working to subdue the fire's surrounding it. Some other people watching asked

"Why are the heroes' not attacking the villain?"

"They can't" Said another "there attacks don't work on him plus he has a hostage. It's his hostage's quirk that is starting the fires as he fights to get free"

"Wasn't All-Might chasing this guy through the streets earlier? Did he evade him?" Asked a third

"No way" said a fourth "If this is the same guy he might have eluded him for now but All-Might can't be far he never loses a villain"

Izuku watched the villain hoping to see if the hostage was ok but when he caught the hostages eye he knew exactly who it was 'Kasuki' but before the though could fully register in his head he realized his body was moving he threw his bag at the Villains eye to blind him and grabbed Kasuki's arm "Izuku what are you doing you'll get yourself killed" yelled the Kobold "I don't care" screamed Izuku steam rising from his mouth "you need help" and fire lovely blue fire flew from Izuku's mouth scorching the sludge villain causing him to release Kasuki and allowing the boy's to run Kasuki only running because he was so stunned at Izuku's fire breath the hero's now not having to worry about the hostage or the fire caused by the hostages quirk charged the villain a finally being able to subdue him.

After the villain had been subdued the hero's pulled both boy's to the side telling Kasuki that he had a strong quirk and could defiantly be a hero telling him to look them up if he ever needed someplace to work and telling Izuku that even though it was reckless to run into danger they were glad he did and proud that he was so willing to do so without hesitation. Though Izuku loved the praise and had decided this was officially the best day of his life. He met his favorite hero got told multiple time he could be a hero and finally after all this time got some form of fire breathing and he was sure it was more powerful then his fathers because of its color.

As Izuku made his way home he heard some one shout his name behind him he turned and saw Kasuki Bakugo approaching him ears laying flat against his head and the ever present scowl on his face he asked "Izuku why the hell did you save me?" anger and 'fear?' in his tone Izuku said "I honestly don't know Kasuki I ran there to watch a villain fight and when I locked eyes with you before I even really realized it was you my body moved and kept moving on instinct I didn't even know I could breath fire before I did then. I just knew I had to help in anyway that I could."

Kasuki stunned by this looks Izuku in the eye. "I… I'm sorry I've…. That I've been such a jerk to you and thank you for well you know…. But know this. I still don't like you. You've just proven that your better then the rest of those extra's your still a nerd." And before Izuku could respond Kasuki turned and walked away. Izuku slightly stunned by this puts a finger to his wrist to check his pulse. "Did I die and go to heaven because this is becoming just too unre…" his sentence was cut off when All-Might of all people burst out of an ally nearby

"**Young man I'm glad I found you"** he said **"I was there to witness your heroic feat this evening and have to sa….." **just then a cloud of smoke enveloped All-Might and blood spewed from his mouth causing the man who now resembled a skeleton with skin to cough. Izuku was freaked out but instinct took over and he moved forward to help the guy "sir I'm a bit freaked out right now and don't know if you're the real All-Might or not but your obviously not well can I get you a bottle of water of a handkerchief?" he said as he dug said items out of his bag and offered them to the man.

The man smiled and accepted the bottle of water "thank you my boy you took that better then expected, I am the real All-Might and if you're willing to listen I will tell you my story and what I've come to talk to you about." He said after taking a drink from the bottle of water "by the way my name is Yagi Toshinori what is yours young man?"

"Ow sorry sir my name is Izuku Midoriya and if you don't mind I don't live that far from here. I'm sure my mom is worried about me and I would rather go over your offer and the truth with her before I agree to anything." Izuku said with a smile.

"Of course my young Midoriya family is very important and should always be considered in major decisions lead the way."

**And that's a wrap. I think I'm actually starting to get into this now before anyone says anything I know Kasuki Bakugo is actually spelled Katsuki Bakugo it started as a mistake that upon reflection I decided to keep. Now (1) I am not making it part of the crossover but I hate the look of the fish people in monster musume so I am using the one piece fish person description instead at least in appearance anyway. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
